


Found family

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Hands and paws [3]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Cats, Animal Abuse, Established Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger are Siblings, Parenthood, Rescue, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Thrown out into the street like thrash, Victoria finds herself a true family in the Jellicle tribe, particularly with a certain magical cat and his terrible bore.
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees & Victoria (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Rum Tum Tugger & Victoria (Cats)
Series: Hands and paws [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778965
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Found family

**Author's Note:**

> The cats are actually cats this time ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The streets of London were busy with life, humans going about their business like always. No one took any notice to the small tuxedo cat and the Maine Coon walking down a street. Tugger had suddenly wanted to go for a walk and knowing that he always got himself into trouble if he didn't have supervision, his mate had offered to go with him. Tugger occasionally rubbed against his mate and it always made Misto smile.

His smile faded when Tugger suddenly stopped walking, his eyes focused on something. "What is it, Tugger?" He asked. If any human had stopped to listen, they only would've heard meows between the two cats. "You see that woman with the large hat and bag?" Tugger asked in return and Misto turned to look, seeing the woman quickly walk ahead several feet away. "Yes, I do. What about her?" He asked. "The bag was moving." Tugger answered, before following the woman and forcing his mate to quickly follow him. 

The woman stopped at a random alley, unaware of the two cats following her and threw the moving bag into it harshly, before walking away without looking back or caring about what would happen to its contents. There was a small meow of pain as the bag hit the ground. Tugger and Misto quickly walked towards it, carefully sniffing the bag. Tiny mews were heard from inside the bag, pleading for help.

Making a decision, Tugger extended his claws and carefully ripped through the bag's fabric, until an opening was formed. A tiny, white kitten was revealed, looking at the two toms with fear in her eyes. Misto saw his Mate visibly change at seeing the poor thing, making himself smaller to look less frightening. He always did the same at the junkyard whenever a new kitten was introduced to the tribe.

"Hello, little one. Are you alright?" He asked and the kitten's eyes shifted towards him as she curled into herself. "It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." He assured her, sharing a look with his Mate. Tugger was lying down on the ground to make himself seem less threatening. "What's your name, little one?" He asked. "V-Victoria." The kitten stuttered. "That must be your family name. What is your other name?" Tugger asked, but Victoria just looked at him in confusion. "I don't think this is the time and place, Tugger." Misto said and he agreed. 

They spend a few minutes trying to get the kitten to relax and once she had, Misto spoke up "Victoria, we can take you to a safe place. A place where you won't get hurt. Do you want that?" Misto asked and after several moments, Victoria nodded shakily. Tugger carefully approached her and lifted her up by her neck with his teeth, gently holding her there as he and his mate quickly left the alley behind for good

Several minutes later, they walked through the rusted gate that separated the junkyard from the rest of the world. "There you are, Tugger. We were worried. Who's this?" Munkustrap asked, distracted from his original intent to scold his impulsive younger brother. "Her name is Victoria. She was abandoned by her human several blocks away from here." Misto answered as Tugger gently put the scared kitten down. 

"Oh, you poor thing." Demeter, Munkus' mate, whispered as she and her sister, Bombalurina, smiled at the little kitten. "It's alright now. You're with friends." The latter promised, carefully walking forwards and gently nuzzling Victoria. The kitten slowly returned it after a few seconds and the queen smiled at her. In the meantime, Munkus had gone to get Old Deuteronomy and the old cat made his way to the other cats. At seeing him, Victoria flung herself against Tugger in fright. "It's alright, little kitten. He's my dad. He won't hurt you." He promised.

Old Deuteronomy smiled at the little kitten. "Hello, little one. Welcome to the Jellicle Tribe." He said. Victoria gave him a tiny smile. "Thank you." She whispered, still buried in Tugger's large fur. The tom himself smiled down at the kitten and gently licked the top of her head in comfort. Old Deuteronomy smiled knowingly. He had only known her for a few minutes at most, but Victoria already had his son wrapped around her little paw. 

One look at Misto told him that the magical cat was just as gone as his mate and he pretended to think. "There's just one problem. A little kitten can't stay in her own den all alone." He said, giving Munkus a small wink. His eldest son twitched his mouth, but gave no other reaction. "We can take her. Our den is big enough." Tugger immediately said. Old Deuteronomy looked him up-and-down, playfulness gone. 

"Are you absolutely sure, Tugger? Taking care of a kitten is a huge responsibility. This isn't something you can throw away when you're done with it." He said and Tugger visibly restrained himself from hissing at his father. "I won't throw her away. I'm not her former human." He said, his tail curling around Victoria protectively. Misto smiled at his mate, having figured out what the old cat was doing. Old Deuteronomy nodded at his son's words, satisfied with his answer. "Very well then." He said, before walking away with Munkus, Demeter and Bombalurina.

"Does this mean that I'm gonna live with you?" Victoria asked softly and both toms smiled at her. "If you want to, then yes. Otherwise, we can find you a different place to stay." Misto offered, but Victoria shook her head. "Alright, then. Come on, we'll show you where our den is." Tugger said with a tiny sigh of relief only his mate noticed. They walked through the junkyard, attracting quite a bit of attention. 

"Why are they all looking at us?" Victoria whispered at noticing them staring, huddling closer to Tugger shyly. "Because they're all jealous of my fabulous mane." Tugger answered to make her feel better and she giggled at that. "Mane or mate?" Misto asked with a raised eyebrow. "Both." The Maine Coon quickly answered, making Victoria giggle again. They both smiled at that, before arriving at their den in an old car.

Tugger always liked to brag to everyone that it was the best den and it really was a good den, protected from most of the weather with pillows and blankets all over. Many of the pillows and blankets were old, tattered and full of scratch marks as was expected, but Victoria felt more at home than she had ever done in her former human's home. She sniffed around curiously. She mostly smelled Tugger and Misto, but there were some unfamiliar scents as well. Carefully grabbing a pink toy with such a scent, she looked at two older cats.

"That would be Jemima's toy. She must have left it here during her last visit. She's our niece." Misto explained, telling Victoria that Munkus and Demeter were the young queen's parents. Just as he finished, talking, there was a small scratching sound outside the den. "Well, as the humans say: "speak of the devil and he shall appear." Tugger muttered playfully, before clearing his throat. "Who is it?" He asked louder.

"It's me, uncle Tugs." A child's voice called from outside. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. I'm not an uncle last time I checked." Tugger said faux-innocently and Victoria could hear who she assumed was Jemima giggle in answer. Misto quietly sat down next to her and simply watched his mate toy with his niece. He knew that Tugger had wanted to have a kitten of his own for a while and he was overjoyed to finally have a chance. 

Uncle Tugs!" Jemima whined playfully as Tugger snuck to the edge of the den and suddenly dove out and grabbed her. "Gotcha!" He said, pulling the squealing kitten inside and starting to tickle her, making her laugh. Victoria sat up at this. They were clearly very close. She hoped that they would be that close one day. She felt Misto nuzzle the top of her head. Clearly her thoughts had been visible on her face. "You're part of the family now, Victoria. We will take care of you now." He promised and she smiled at him, slowly rubbing her head against his side.

He smiled and licked the top of her head. In the meantime, Tugger had stopped tickling Jemima and allowed her to catch her breath, the kitten lying on his chest. "What are you doing here, Jemmy?" He asked. "I heard you took in a kitten and I wanted to meet her. Also, daddy told me to tell you that the tribe wants to meet her tonight." Jemima dutifully answered and Tugger turned his head to look at Victoria. 

Jemima followed his look, before carefully climbing off her uncle's chest and walking towards Victoria. Her parents had told her that she was very nervous as she had just arrived here and to take it easy. "Hi. I'm Jemima, but everyone calls me Jemmy." She said, making sure not to get too close to her. "I'm Victoria." The white kitten said and Jemima beamed at her, before they heard Demeter call for her and she had to leave. 

Tugger laid down on the other side of Victoria, grooming his paw. What does that mean? That the tribe wants to meet me?" Victoria asked. "Exactly what you think it means. Many cats saw you arrive and they want to personally welcome you. You're in luck as we just had the Jellicle ball and many of us are still here, otherwise you would've had to wait to meet them all. Granted, some live nearby, but others don't." Misto explained. "What's the Jellicle ball?" Victoria asked and Misto and Tugger explained what it was to her.

After that, they rested for a while, Victoria getting comfortable with the two cats, who she already started to see as her new parents. At the end of the day, they took Victoria to meet the rest of the tribe, before they left for their homes. Everyone greeted her happily. She knew that it would take a while before she'd remember their names, but she was willing to try. As per tradition, the day after the jellicle ball was closed with one more song.

Munkus went first and stood up straight. _Are you blind when you're born?"_ He started. _Can you see in the dark?"_ Demeter went next as his mate. " _Dare you look at a king?"_ One tom sang. " _Would you sit on his throne?"_ The second one continued, before Tugger took over. " _Can you say of your bite, t_ _hat it's worse than your bark?"_ He asked in song, playfully getting close to Victoria and she giggled as other adult cats went on. 

  
_Are you cock of the walk when you're walking alone?_

 _Because_ _Jellicles are and Jellicles do_

_Jellicles do and Jellicles would_

_Jellicles would and Jellicles can_

_Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

_When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?_

_Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?_

_Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?_

_Do you know how to go to the Heaviside Layer?_

_Because_ _Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

_Jellicles do and Jellicles can_

_Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

_Jellicles do and Jellicles can_

_Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

_Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?_

_Familiar with candle, with book and with bell?_

_Were you Whittington's friend? The Pied Piper's assistant?_

_Have you been an alumnus of heaven or hell?_

_Are you mean like a minx?_

_Are you lean like a lynx?_

_Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?_

_Were you there when the pharaohs commissioned the Sphinx?_

_If you were and you are, you're a Jellicle cat_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_We can dive through the air like a flying trapeze_

_We can turn double somersaults, bounce on a tire_

_We can run up a wall, we can swing through the trees_

_We can balance on bars, we can walk on a wire_

_Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

_Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

_Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

_Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Can you sing at the same time in more than one key_

_Duets by Rossini and waltzes by Strauss?_

_And can you, as cats do, begin with a 'C'_

_That always triumphantly brings down the house?_

_Jellicle cats are queens of the night_

_Singing at astronomical heights_

_Handling pieces from the Messiah_

_Hallelujah, angelical choir!_

_The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity_

_Round the cathedral rang "Vivat!"_

_Life to the everlasting cat!_

_Feline, fearless, faithful and true_

_To others who do what_

_Jellicles do and Jellicles can_

_Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

_Jellicle cats sing Jellicle chants_

_Jellicles old and Jellicles new_

_Jellicle song and Jellicle dance_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Practical cats, Dramatical cats_

_Pragmatical cats, Fanatical cats_

_Oratorical cats, Delphic-Oracle cats_

_Skeptical cats, Dyspeptical cats_

_Romantical cats, Pedantical cats_

_Critical cats, Parasitical cats_

_Allegorical cats, Metaphorical cats_

_Statistical cats and Mystical cats_

_Political cats, Hypocritical cats_

_Clerical cats, Hysterical cats_

_Cynical cats, Rabbinical cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle bells that Jellicles ring_

_Jellicle sharps and Jellicle flats_

_Jellicle songs that Jellicles sing_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats._

Victoria and the other kittens happily cheered as the adult cats finished and they all took playful bows. After that, there was a lot of affectionate gestures and saying goodbye, before many cats began the trek home. At the end, only Victoria, Misto, Tugger, Munkus, Demeter, Jemima and Old Deuteronomy were left. "Are you sure you'll be alright, dad?" Tugger asked and Misto smiled at seeing his mate's softer side come forth. 

"I'll be fine, Tugger. Go home and introduce your new little one to your humans." Old Deuteronomy answered with a smile. Tugger still looked doubtful, until Munkus offered to bring their father home and he finally agreed as they said goodbye. "Take care of her. Both of you." The old cat ordered softly and both nodded, before finally leaving the junkyard. On the way to their human's home, both toms noticed that Victoria was getting quiet. "What's wrong, my little kitten?" Tugger asked softly, calling her "his" for the first time.

"I'm just scared that your humans will throw me away too." She whispered. "They won't, little one. Our humans aren't like yours." Tugger reassured her, nuzzling her head, before picking her up at seeing just how tired she was. "It's true. Our humans will love you like we do. And even if they throw you out, Tugger will find you and bring you back in. Trust me, he's done it before." Misto added, smirking at his mate.

Tugger smiled back as much as he could while holding a kitten in his mouth, before they continued on. Misto went through the cat door first, keeping it open so Tugger could get through without hurting Victoria. They brought her to their bed and put her down. Victoria immediately let out a purr as she sank into the soft bed. In her old home, she only had an old, scratchy carpet as bed, so this was heaven for her. 

Both the older cats chuckled at her reaction, before lying down on either side of her, cocooning her in a circle of love and warmth.Tugger gently groomed her from behind, not noticing his mate smiling at them both. Under his administrations, Victoria slowly fell asleep. Her new father didn't realise it at first, before looking down in surprise. "Did she just fall asleep on me?" He whispered mock-offended. "I told you: you're a terrible bore." Misto teased. Tugger just stuck out his tongue. That's when they heard the front door open.

Victoria woke up again and tensed up at hearing the footsteps. Both Misto and Tugger tried to calm her down by snuggling closer to her as someone walked in "Tugger, Misto? We're ho- oh, God damn it, Tugger! Not again!" One of their humans, John, complained at seeing the kitten. Even with Tugger's fur covering her, the white jumped out. Tugger slowly opened one eye, before yawning and putting one paw over Victoria.

Their other human, Jacob, walked in and smiled at seeing the kitten. "Oh, it's just a kitten, love. Besides, I remember a certain someone wanting to have another cat." He said, as he kneeled down to see her better. Misto and Tugger secretly watched him, ready to intervene. "She's a beauty." Jacob said, carefully stroking Victoria's head. John sighed at seeing that his husband already loved the kitten.

Kneeling down too, he smiled at seeing the cute kitten. "She really is." He agreed. Jacob looked at him with hopeful eyes and he rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine. She can stay, but you pay for her collar and the vet." He said and Jacob smiled as the men stood up and left. Tugger and Misto opened their eyes and smiled at each other, before looking down at a happy Victoria and snuggling closer to her as she was now officially part of the family

**Author's Note:**

> One day, you're thinking: "I'll only write one story about this ship." The next, you've started an official series. Never thought that I would ship two cats, but here we are. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
